


Worth It

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, New York City, Tag yourself I'm Kurt, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt is grumpy and impatient and Blaine is Stellar.(lol puns)





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 7 - Gradual/Star

Kurt resented the fact that living on the East Coast meant he’d never see a real and proper sunset over the ocean.

Well, sure he might see it. When he visited Cooper in California or if he got that small time role in that show that filmed in Canada. Was Ontario on the ocean? Kurt didn’t actually know.

But he couldn’t watch the sunset every night. For stellar beauty he had to wake up for the sunrise.

Stellar not just being an amplifier to mean magnificent but an actual descriptor of the thing Kurt was witnessing. Stellar to mean of a star. And the sun was a star. Fuck, Kurt was tired.

At least it was winter so the sun rose a bit later. In summer Kurt would have to wake up at 4am to watch the sun rise.

Now he was up at 7 but also it was fucking freezing.

“It’s fucking freezing,” Kurt whined, huddled into hoodie and his coat and his blanket. The blanket was wrapped around both him and Blaine so there was a gap of exposed skin on his neck on the side Blaine was sitting. Kurt dropped his head on Blaine’s shoulder to cover it.

Blaine shushed him. “I know, babe. But this was on your romantic bucket list.”

“It would be more romantic if we could do this on a morning when we’re already awake because we’d been up all night boning.”

Blaine patted him, his hand warm on Kurt’s knee. “We tried that, remember? We were too gross and comfortable to get out of bed.”

Kurt grimaced. He did remember that. He regretted nothing.

“Well we’ve been out here forever. When is this supposed to start?”

Blaine nudged him, poking at a gap in the buildings. “I think it’s already started.”

Kurt squinted. Blaine was right: there was a lighetining of the sky just over that way.

And that was another thing: Kurt and Blaine may live on the east coast but they weren’t on the ocean. They could just as easily be watching the sunset behind the Manhattan skyline as watch the sunrise over it.

But this was the East coast and Kurt would do the East coast things, dammit. So sunrise.

The sunrise was taking forever.

“Does it usually take this long in movies?” Kurt asked, getting bored with the sky. He started picking at Blaine’s fingers under the blanket.

“It is a more gradual event, yes.” Kurt could feel Blaine’s mouth quirk up in a smile, his cheek bumping the top of Kurt’s head.

Kurt grumbled, squirming his whole body to mark his displeasure. “Is this even worth it?”

Blaine shook Kurt’s hand off his, instead tangling their fingers together. “Just wait for it.”

Kurt waited. And watched. And waited. And was very cold and tired the whole time.

And then a ray of light peaked through the buildings and the glass and chrome buildings were streaked pink and orange and white and yellow light.

Kurt let out the smallest gasp. Blaine squeezed his hand.

The colors changed and kept changing and then it was over and the sky was blue and gray. It was a new york morning in winter: cold and bleak and hard.

But for a couple moments it hadn’t been.

Kurt turned his head on Blaine’s shoulder to look up at the side of his face. “There should be a way to set some kind of timer. So we can come outside right at the good part.”

Blaine laughed but nudged Kurt in a chastening kind of way. “But isn’t the best part that you get the moment after all the waiting? Doesn’t that make it feel like you earned it?”

Kurt scoffed, delicately. “I don’t need to earn anything, I deserve it already.”

Blaine laughed again, turning his head into Kurt’s neck and huddling with him further into the blanket. “Of course you do, Kurt. Of course you do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180926357235/worth-it)


End file.
